A Frozen Heart and a Soul of Fire
by humdedumHudson
Summary: Based in the Harry Potter world.  Matt Romstadt has a family secret so secret that he doesn't even know about it.  Friends can help or scar you, and a love interest might just take you for a ride that you never thought possible.  Mature for later chapters


There is actually no mention of any of the characters from the Harry Potter books in this story. Unless one of them has come back as a professor or Headmaster (or Mistress). Because, well, this takes place after the books and I don't care if anything is wrong, because that's not the point. I made up the plot with a friend of mine, and we played it out in an RP. We weren't able to keep it up, but I still loved the idea. After all, having Rped with her for so long, it made me actually strive to make posts better and more detailed. So, this is kind of like a tribute to her.

So, Jen. If you ever stumble across this, know that this is my way of thanking you for so much inspiration for the short time that we were able to post back and forth with each other.

* * *

"May I join you?"

Looking up as a feminine voice broke me from my light slumber, I flinched slightly, opening my eyes to the harsh light that was flooding in through the window of the train. Though, reaching over and pulling the shade down enough to keep from feeling like my retina was going to burn out of my eye sockets, I glanced over at the young woman and nodded, giving her a small grunt, as if letting her know that the empty seat across from me was open for the taking. I was a first year, after all; I didn't know anyone at all yet. Why would I have a seat saved for someone that I haven't even met?

My plan was to go back to sleep. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so exhausted. Like I always did around this time of the year. I didn't know what was up with this certain time. I hated it, though. Yet, the young woman that had taken the liberty, and the hint, to sit down in front of me broke the silence once more. If her voice wasn't so soothing, I wouldn't hesitate to call her annoying.

"What's your name?"

Riding on a train with strangers wasn't my idea of fun. That was for sure. But hey. Maybe this young woman would actually become my first Hogwarts friend. Maybe we would even end up being in the same house. Who knows? All I know is, right now, even though I cuddled further into the blankets that I was wrapped up in at that moment, she was still able to hear my words though the lump that I had become. That simple little syllable that had stuck with me for eleven years, "Matt". The name was kind of starting to get old. Named after my father, and his father before him. I guess it was a tradition in the Romstadt family to carry on that name. Yet, I was the younger twin in my set; why did _I_ end up getting that name? Then again, 'Sam' wasn't any better.

"Matt," the young woman repeated, as if tasting the sound of the name on her tongue. I almost grimaced at it. But I didn't. The way that she repeated my name to herself was almost hypnotizing. Shy almost made it sound like the name had a meaning. Then she continued, "Matt what?"

"You ask too many questions," I said, emerging from the lump that I had transformed into, my hand instantly going to my head. This girl didn't seem to care, nor realize that she had just disturbed my slumber. Then again, I wasn't really asleep to begin with. Just...laying there, in that comatose state where you think you're asleep, but really, you just can't move. And of course, the young woman apologized. Not for ruining my sleep, but for the fact that she just now realized how many questions she had just asked in the span of a minute or two. It could have been longer than that'; you could never know, especially when you lived he life of a Wizard. Yet, I grew up Muggle. Now, try to make sense out of that. Somehow, my whole family had ended up going to Wizarding School. Though, they all either went to Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. I'm the first to actually attend Hogwarts.

"Matt Romstadt," I finally said, pushing my blanket to the side, leaning against my pillow, and looking out of the window after I had raised the blind again. My eyes had adjusted to the light and I was fine now. I didn't care about anything else, though. Not how much of a mess my hair was, and how old the Ever Flavor Beans were that were crammed in the seal of the window, and definitely not the girl that was persistent in talking to me at that moment.

"Oh! I heard about you when I was walking down the corridor to here. I'm Mela–"

I cut her off, "What did you hear about me?" I didn't mean to ask with a such a harsh tone. I just didn't really like when people talked about others behind their backs. But I especially didn't like when people talked about _me_, behind my back or not. It was just plain disrespectful. Then again, look at me; I'm not the one being your average Prince Charming either.

"Actually, I wasn't able to hear anything that they were saying. All I heard was a name. It's just one of those that stick, you know?" She smiled at me. And for the first time on this train ride, I smiled back. I then shook my head, raising myself up a bi so that my back was against the wall next to the window, looking over at her with my arms loosely over my chest in a calm, relaxing manner, "I'm sorry. I interrupted you. What did you say your name was?"

That smile again. "Melanie Copeland. I'm a first you. I don't know what house yet, but I think it might be Hufflepuff; the rest of my family has been in that house. I guess it just runs in my blood."

"Or your personality." Letting out a small sigh, I paused for a second, closing my eyes a bit, "I'm a first year as well." With a small shrug, I continued, "I can't really tel which house I'll be in at all; I'm the first one in my family to attend Hogwarts."

Melanie rested her hands on either side of her, crossing her legs at the ankles. She was already dressed completely in her robes. She must be anxious to get to the school. Or maybe we were already almost there. "Bummer," she replied. "You must be nervous."

I glanced out of the window to make sure that we weren't already at the castle that I had heard so much about. Though, how would I know if we were there or not? I didn't know what any of the scenery looked like around the castle. Was I even sure that the school _was_ a castle? There were so many code words and things that I heard these days. And sometimes, they just didn't make sense. "Actually," I started off slowly, still stuck on the thoughts that clouded my head before. But once I had broken free from them, I continued, "Not really. I mean, the whole point of the sorting is to put you in a place with other people like you. And I like to think of it as a surprise as well."

"Surprises are fun."

I just let out a small grunt. That was all I had time for, considering another young woman slid open the compartment door, and poking her head in, "Hey, we're almost to Hogwarts. You two," she paused, taking a glance over Melanie's attire before looking over at me, "Er...one, best change into your robes soon. Once we arrive, we're heading straight on into the ceremony." And with that, she left.

"Turn around," I told Melanie, standing up in order to pull my trunk down from the overhead compartment.

"Why?"

"I have to get changed." Yet, the young woman continued to just sit there, staring up at me with those big, soft brown eyes, a smile on her face. With a sigh, I reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out a few random coins, handing them to her. "Here," I said, sliding the money into her palm, and then pulling her up with the same hand, "Go get me something sweet. Get something for yourself as well." Nudging her towards that door, I then said before closing it, "And no peeking!"

So, after I had slid the compartment door closed and pulled down the blind once more, I still hesitated for just a second before unbuckling my belt in order to let my jeans drop to the floor to replace them with the charcoal grey pants that were listed on the supply sheet. And just then, I could have sworn that I heard what sounded like tiny giggles.

Aw, damn.


End file.
